Mizuki Kanzaki
Mizuki Kanzaki (神崎　美月 Kanzaki Mizuki) es uno de los personajes principales en los juegos arcade de Aikatsu! y la correspondiente adaptación de anime. Es una estudiante de la Academia Starlight. Ella también fue la fundadora y la líder de Tristar y WM. En el Episodio 91, también se convirtió en la líder de Aikatsu8, el grupo de idols más reciente. Apariencia Mizuki tiene ojos violeta y pelo del mismo color. Su pelo llega hasta sus rodillas cuando está suelto y hasta sus muslos cuando está en su estado original, sujeto en una diadema azul clara y blanca. Ella es descrita como extremadamente hermosa. En la primera temporada era normalmente vista en su uniforme de la Academia Starlight y en la primera mitad de la segunda temporada es comúnmente vista con un traje con falda negra. En su regreso en la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada, Mizuki se ve normalmente llevando el French Moon Coord. Personalidad Mizuki es serena, elegante y confiada. Es altamente profesional y trabaja duro en su Aikatsu. En The Summer-Colored Miracle☆, se vio que Mizuki puede ser muy tímida a veces. En la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada, Mizuki se ve más feliz y abierta que como ella era en la primera temporada. Etimología Kanzaki (神崎): Kan (神) significa Dios. Esto puede ser una referencia por ser la mayor idol y una posible leyenda. Zaki (崎) significa "pequeña península" o "promontorio". Mizuki (美月): Mi (美) significa belleza. Esto puede ser una referencia a ella como idol, ya que mucha gente dice que es muy linda y/o hermosa. Zuki (月 tsuki) significa luna. La luna es el símbolo de Mizuki. Representa cómo ella siempre está brillando, pero está arriba en el cielo donde nadie puede alcanzar su luz. Trivia * Su signo es Virgo. * Su tipo de sangre es A. * Sus comidas preferidas son Marron glaces y tés fragantes. * Es un secreto qué comida no le gusta. * En el episodio 03, es visto que ella entrena muy duro. * Su aura está compuesta de rosas y gemas. ** En el Episodio 75, su aura está compuesta por joyas azules en forma de luna, As of Episode 75, her aura is composed of blue moon jewels, gotas de polvo de estrella, y rosas. * Su aura es comúnmente vista fuera del escenario. * Durante su actuación en el Episodio 17 con Ichigo ella podía hacer 4 Special Appeals. El número máximo 3. Esto indica que Mizuki es una leyenda entre las idols. * Mizuki del Mes, la revista que la incluye, es publicada. * Johnny ocasionalmente se refiere a ella como "Luna Hermosa". * No solo es una top idol, también obtuvo el título de Starlight Queen no mucho después de su debut. ** En el episodio 27, Ran explicó qué pasó cuando Mizuki derrotó a la anterior Reina. * Mizuki comparte el mismo apodo que Sonata Kanzaki, que es otra idol legendaria y poseedora del título Prism Queen en Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. ** También es visto que es similar a Bell Renjoji de ''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, ''la tercera temporada de las series Pretty Rhythm en la que: *** Las dos se caracterizan por ser idols sexys y de color característico rojo. *** Ambas hicieron lo imposible e hicieron cuatro Special Appeals/Prism Jumps. *** Ambas ganaron la última competición de su temporada, derrotando a los personajes principales, que también son muy similares. * Ella fue la Starlight Queen durante tres años consecutivos. ** Junto a Ichigo, ella también abandonó la Academia Starlight en el Episodio 50. * Ella es el primer personaje en cambiar su pose final premium rare. * En el Episodio 78, se vio que Mikuru posee lindo medio y marrón oscuro hurón llamado "Ferry", al que eventualmente entrega a Mizuki. ** Coincidencialmente, Ferry tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna creciente en su cadera izquierda. * Los nombres de Mizuki y Mikuru empiezan ambos por "Mi" y ambos acaban en "ki". * Mizuki finalmente no sólo pierde contra Ichigo, también su primera competición vista en el Episodio 100. * Después de la película, estas tres canciones se convirtieron en las más escuchadas en su reproductor de música: *# Etude of Radiance *# Wake up my music *# Let's Aikatsu! Galería Mizuki Kanzaki.png cosm show.png angel mizuki.png mon love rise star union mizuki.png wmarin.png mizuki summer moon.jpg 0,20.jpg|luna creciente Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aikatsu! Categoría:Idol Categoría:Principal Categoría:Personajes de Aikatsu! Categoría:Sexy Categoría:Tristar Categoría:WM Categoría:Aikatsu8 Categoría:STAR ANIS Categoría:Aikatsu! 2 Categoría:Aikatsu! 3 Categoría:Principales